Our Roots Run Deeper
by JapaneseClute
Summary: A simple family tree project turns Kaoru's world upside down. Who is the boy on his family tree with his face? Kaoru has so many questions, and the more he digs for answers, the more confused he becomes. In a life changing turn of events Kaoru isn't sure who he is, or what is fact or what is fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This was edited by rainyRay! Credit to her for editing. Disclaimer on Ouran, and me because I wrote this. xD_

* * *

><p><em>Running. We are running through a dark forest. I can't make out anything except the form of the boy pulling me along. I can't see where we're going. My foot gets caught in a tree root and I fall. The boy turns, and I can see his eyes. They're honey gold like mine, but the rest of his face is a mystery to me. He looks around rapidly. He looks back at me as if he's waiting. Waiting for me to get it. I begin to push myself off the ground. Out of no where at least ten mysterious figures jump out of the trees surrounding us. I fall back down out of shock. The boy's eyes meet mine. His eyes scream 'I'm sorry'. The circle of figures closes in on us. I want to get up but I can't.<em>

_"Be strong Kao," He whispers. _

_"You can't do this!" I scream at him. I reach my hand out to him. He turns away._

_"Remember me," He whispers. He turns towards the figure in front of him. "Take me," He says to them trying to sound tough. The figure in fromt of him says something in a low voice. They lift him up slowly wrapping hands around his neck. His golden orbs hold mine, and slowly they turn a chilling red color. Finally his eyes fall closed and the boy falls limp. _

_The figures cast one look back at me. They then all turn and take off holding the lifeless boy in their arms. His name is on the tip of my tongue, but my mind can't conjure the exact name. Feeling lonely and defeated, I lay my head down on the ground, and start sobbing until I'm no longer concious._

I bolt up out of bed. I've had that nightmare ever since I was little. I don't know who that boy is, or what those figures did with his dead body. I sigh, remembering that I have to finish my family tree outline for tomorrow. Reluctantly, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and head over to my desk. I want to do this project real quick, so that I can hang out with my friends for the rest of the day.

I open up the family album that my mom gave me last night. I start filling the tree out on the template my teacher gave me. I leave my dad's side blank. According to mom, him and his family left when I was little. At least that cuts down half of my work on the tree.

It'd be nice to have grown up with a father. I won't deny that, but if he couldn't bother waiting around for me I'm probably much better off without him. I flip the page in the book. There's only four slots left on my family tree diagram. I glance down at the next page and I freeze. I'm looking at what should be my great-great-great grandfather, but there's no name written for him. No birthday, not even a death day. Just a picture of a boy that looks 17, and just like me. I touch the photo. It's faded from age and black and white. It is unmistakenly my face.

I pick the book and head down stairs.

"Mom!" I call as I walk towards the kitchen.

"What Kaoru?" I hear her reply come from the dinning room, and as I enter, I see she's seated at the table reading the paper. I open to the page and set the album on the table.

"Who is this?" I ask her.

When she looks at the picture her whole face goes pale.

"I-I don't know," She chokes out hoarsely.

She's such a bad liar. I study her face. She's staring at the picture saddly, and I think she may even be tearing up a little.

"Mom," I whisper. She looks at me.

"You look like him," She tells me. I touch her arm. She isn't telling me everything.

"Who is he?" I try again.

"Your great-great-great grandfather," She says. Though she still sounds a little sad. She touches the picture, and smiles a little bit.

"What's his name?" I ask her.

"I didn't think any pictures of him still existed," She replies, ignoring me. I can't help but sigh. I wasn't getting answers out of her, so I turn to leave.

"Kao," She says stopping me. I look at her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Did you get enough for your project?" She asks, clutching the album to her chest like a precious item. It's obvious she wants the book back.

"Yeah," I sigh as I start to walk away. Under her breath I hear her mumble something really hard to make out, although I thought I heard Hikaru somewhere in there. I make my way back to my room and pull out my laptop. The screen lights up my face and the Google page soon lies before it. Hesitantly, I enter 'Hikaru Hitachiin' into it. There aren't many search results for Hikaru Hitachiin, however there is a facebook page. My hands shake although I don't know why.

_CLICK_

The page takes a while to load and when it comes up I'm disappointed to see a picture of an American boy on the page. He must be a Japano-phile. I click the back arrow with determination on my face. There has to be something! About 20 pages and 3 hours into my search I'm about to give up when I stumble across a news article. Full of hope, I pull the page up.

_"17 year old Hikaru Hitachiin abducted from his own home on December 21, 1847. Authorities say there are no leads on who kidnapped him, or why. His family is devasted. Mother Yumi and father Kirito were found unconcious in their residence, while his brother was found in the woods in the same state. It appears the boys attempted to flee from their captors, and only his brother made it..."_

Underneath the article was the picture from my family album. I shake my head. 1847 was a damn long time ago. I click on the article's comments.

_"Did they ever find him?" -Kendyll, America 2001_

_"No, the mystery is still unsolved." -Times News 2001_

_"So tragic, and yet intriguing," -Ramona,Spain 2012_

_"I swear I've seen him before," -Amelia, America 2014_

I breathe in. She's seen him? That's impossible. He was alive in 1847. It's 2014, and there's no way he's alive. Though I am interested. I type in a reply to Amelia's comment.

_"Amelia, where have you seen him?" -Kaoru Japan 2014_

Now I guess I wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter done! Thanks to rainyRae for the editing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's P.o.v.<strong>

It's almost scary how fast I got a reply to my question. I sat there two days after posting my question staring at the answer.

_"Amelia isn't the only one that's seen him. I've seen him in New York City." -John, United States 2014_

That's two sightings. I wonder if there's more. I want to head to New York to see this look alike of mine or Hikaru's I suppose. I glance out my window and see my mother out in the garden. I smile; she looks relaxed. I turn back to the computer, and refresh the page. There's a new comment.

_"This boy is definitely out there. He saved me from a mugger yesterday. I asked for his name and he said it was Hikaru. I looked him up online, and here I am. It's crazy what this article says. It sounds crazy that I've seen him, but I know what I saw. Hikaru Hitachiin is in New York City, and I'm going to find him again tonight." -Hannah, United States 2014_

_"Hannah, I'm looking for Hikaru. Will you text me?" -Kaoru Japan 2014_

I include my phone number in the comment. I refresh the page repeatdly. No answer. Then my phone vibrates.

FROM: UNKNOWN  
>SUBJECT: Hikaru :)<br>_Hey, Kaoru it's Hannah from the website. What do you want to know about Hikaru? _

I smile a little bit.

TO: Hannah  
>SUBJECT: RE: Hikaru :)<br>_Thanks for the contact. I want to know why there's an article saying he died in the mid 1800's. _

Her reply comes fast.

FROM: Hannah  
>SUBJECT: RE: Hikaru :)<br>_Well, I want to find him in an hour or so. I must say I'm curious myself. I'll let you know when I find out more._

TO: Hannah  
>SUBJECT: RE: Hikaru :)<br>_Thanks._

She doesn't reply after I thank her, so I stand up and stretch. I want to take the search into my own hands.

I walk to my bed, and pull my suit case out from under it and I begin haphazardly throwing my stuff into it.

It's almost as if something is calling me to America.

I pull out a piece of paper, and begin to write an explanation to my mom. I set it on my bed, feeling surprisinly little remorse for leaving. I suppose I'll feel guilty later when it hits me what I've done. Delayed reaction and all. With mom at work today, it'll be a sintch to sneak out.

I leave my room, and tell my maid to call the car around. In the car I request to be taken to the airport. The driver casts a questioning look, but pulls out of the driveway anyway. I smile; I'll probably get in huge trouble when I come home, but right now I need to let destiny carry me to where I need to be.

The airport is only a ten minute drive from my house. It doesn't take me long to purchase a ticket for a flight to New York or get my stuff through security. I'm fucking rich. It is however a rush due to the fact it is a last minute flight.

About an hour later I'm on a flight to New York. My phone virbrates with a text. It's from Hannah.

FROM: Hannah  
>SUBJECT: RE: Hikaru :)<br>_Kaoru, I can't find him anywhere._

I sigh and hit reply.

TO: Hannah  
>SUBJECT: RE: Hikaru :)<br>_I'm on a plane to New York now._

He response is almost instant.

FROM: Hannah  
>SUBJECT: RE: Hikaru :)<br>_Why do you care so much?_

I hit reply, but in the end I don't answer. I suppose my silence is answer enough. But her question hits me hard.

Why do I care so much? This kid is part of my family. He looks just like me, and he should be dead. Do I really care about _Hikaru_? Am I doing this to find myself?

I have never fit in with anyone in Japan. I mean sure, I've had my family, and my friends, but I've always felt on the outside looking in. I close my phone. I don't have an answer for her, or myself. I lean back into the seat. Maybe I want to find Hikaru because I want something more in life.

I check into my hotel around noon. The flight had been smooth until my mom called. She wasn't ok with my decision. She told me it's a dangerous world out there and that I know nothing. She sounded afraid. And truth be told I was afraid, too. What if I dodn't like what I was getting into? I keep telling myself it's a little misunderstanding I need to clear up, but the voice in the back of my head suggests so much more.

I lay myself down in bed to take a nap before I go out tonight. It's easy to sleep due to the time change. A scene opens before me.

_I'm in the main room of my house. I look around. The chandalier is beautiful, the mansion us lit up and lively. _

_"Where is he?" I hear a familiar voice. I whip around to look at the staircase, and on it is my mother. She's wearing an elegant Victorian dress and a smile on her face. She looks happy for the first time I can remember. _

_"Now, now dear. He's around," A man voice says. A man walks down the stairs, and stops behind my mother. He hugs her from behind. I don't recognize him. He looks at me and smiles warmly. _

_"Here I am!" I hear a child say, and then a hand weaves it's way into mine. I look at the hand, and then follow it upwards to see it is me as a child. This was the family I didn't have growing up. My child self looks at me, and smiles; I smile back. In this life I would've been happy. _

_"Thank you," I whisper to him. _

The scene fades from my mind slowly. It leaves me feeling envious. That's the family I always dreamed of having. I sigh. Growing up with just my mother wasn't so bad, but it would've been nice to have a father.

A complete family.

I pull my shoes on and brush my hair. I grab my wallet, phone, and keys to head out to search. I stroll around the streets of New York. Everything is brightly lit and luminous in the darkness. A small smile creeps it's way onto my face. It is beautiful here. There are people flooding the streets. The commotion is a lot more then I'm used to and it's hard to get a good look at everyone's face.

I sigh defeatedly; I don't know where to start looking for him. It's not really like I can just call his name, and wait for him to come running to me. Feeling slightly set back I walk into a nearby internet cafe and pull out my phone to text Hannah.

TO: Hannah  
>SUBJECT: RE: Hikaru :)<br>_Where did you see him?_

I wait five minutes. Five more minutes go by after that. Maybe I should search again tomorrow? I leave the cafe, but I'm not quite ready to head back to my hotel, so I explore the streets for a little while longer. America has astounded me thus far. There are so many stores and resturants lining the streets and the lights are captivating. There's no where I'd rather be at this moment.

A hand grips my shoulder and spins me around fast. A girl is staring me straight in the eyes.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm not Hikaru..." I tell her,and I don't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"Don't play games with me. You rescued me in the alley. Remember?" She said. I study the facial expression panning across her face.

"Hannah...?" I ask in surprise.

"See you do remember me," She tells me. I can't help but laugh at her a little.

"I'm not Hikaru," I tell her, and she looks at me so delightfully confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks me.

"I'm Kaoru," I continue to chuckle. She stares at me obviously even more confused.

"Kaoru? But you look just like him," She says.

"I know I do. You asked why this means so much to me, and this is why." I tell her smiling. She was pretty short compared to me. She just stared at me at me. Her blue eyes looked as though they were questioning me. I pulled out my wallet and out of that came my school ID. I handed it it to her.

"This is crazy. You guys even share the same last name," She said, handing me my ID back. She looked excited and a little mind blown. She shivered when the wind blew. I pulled my coat tighter around my body as I realized it was cold.

"Come on. Let's go to Rachel's Cafe," I tell her, pointing to the building.

And with that the two of us stroll over to the little cafe I had just left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for more!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Three whole chapters into this story! So I fully intend to update Rebel. I've just hit the creative wall of writers block. This story has kind of invaded my mind anyway. This story has a good plot going in my head. Hopefully an idea for Rebel hits me soon. **

**Credit to **

**rainyRae for editing. rainyRae is my hired editor, whom is forced to tell my story is good because she's my sister. Rock on sis!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ouran. Kyouya wouldn't allow that**

**Random Fact I learned today:**

**CHROME WORKS SO MUCH BETTER ON MY LAPTOP! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's POV<strong>

"So you came here to find a boy that looks exactly like you?" Hannah asks me, once more full of vigor. I take a drink of my coffee.

"Exactly!" I tell her.

"You know, it sounds like you didn't plan this very well," She tells me, a small smile curling her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"How did you think you were going to find him?" She countered my question with a question, a habit I hate.

"I don't know. Guess I didn't plan it very well," I admitted sheepishly.

She was staring at me again.

"The resemblence really is uncanny. You guys look exactly alike. It's crazy," She tells me. I smile saddly.

"I want to know why," I tell her quietly. She looks at me compassionately.

"I'm sure if you guys are meant to come together you will," She tells me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I can't help but be moved by her support.

"All my life I've felt like I don't fit in here. I've felt so alone, and I've never known why. Now I'm chasing a mystery boy that looks just like me as if he can give me answers," I tell her quietly, my voice cracking on the word "answers."

"You know Kaoru, he may not be able to give you answers, but maybe he can give a place to fit in," she said the words with such a solemn air.

"It's more than that Hannah. He's on my family tree," I tell her. She looks at me obviously in shock.

"Dude," She breathes.

I shrug. We sit in silence for a minute or two

"Do you want to go out looking for him right now?" She finally asks. I try out a smile.

I think I succeed marginally.

"Sounds good," I answer her. We get up and leave the cafe.

"Follow me," She tells me as she grabs my arm and begins to pull me through the crowded side walks.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"To the alley where I met him," She answers, giving me a 'd'uh' look. I grin. If he was there once maybe he'll be there again!

She pulls me into a very dimly lit alley. I look around. This does look like a place someone would be mugged.

"What were you doing in this alley to begin with?" I ask her, raising my eyebrows. Something feels off about it.

"I was trying to take a shortcut, so I could meet my curfew," She tells me, but she won't meet my eyes. She looks around, and takes a deep breath. "Hikaru!" She calls. I sit quiet just listening. A stick cracks further down the alley. I whip my head around to look.

"Well now look George, the princess has returned," One figure said to the other approaching.

"Saddly for her we never forget a face," The other figure answered.

"Look, she brought a friend," The other laughed. They kept getting closer.

"Those were the guys," Hannah whispered to me, fear evident on her face.

"Do we run?" I asked her.

"Don't think of it. We'll catch you," The figure by the name of George called. I stood frozen in place. Maybe this was a bad idea. _Of course it is_ a litle voice in the back of my head answers. I tell it to fuck off.

"Don't you low lifes have anything better to do?" A new voice asked. Hannah gasped. Could it be Hikaru?

"Hikaru," She whispers, as though in answer. The muggers look at him, and then proceed to stupidly run past him in an effort to flee. He snorts, obviously agreeing with my assessment of the muggers' IQ's. However, I need him to get closer so I can see him.

"You know Hannah I think you should stay away from here. It's dangerous, and those goons could have away with you." He pauses. "Ah, you thought to bring a friend this time," He chuckled and walked a little closer.

"This is Kaoru," She said to him. He stops dead when the words hit his ears.

"Kaoru?" He makes a sound like a wounded animal.

"It can't be," He whispers. He walks towards us slowly and then stopped short of the light.

"Come out," I whisper to him. I want to see him in the light.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but you should go back home. Go home, and never come back," He told me before turning and fleeing.

"Wait Hikaru! Come back!" I take off after him. Hannah runs after I do. We turned the corner of the alley, and Hikaru was gone.

"What was that?" I ask her. I feel like a child abandoned on the street or lost in the supermarket.

"I'm not sure," She says sounding confused.

"Hikaru!" I call, a little desperate. The wind picks up.

"Go home Kaoru," I hear his voice echo. I'm getting tired of him telling me what to do. If he can't even face me, what right does he have to tell me to go home.

"Come out here," I say. His figure steps out hesitantly from behind a dumpster. He looks at me.

"I don't know how or why, but you're not safe here," He tells me determinedly. I look at Hannah.

"Hannah, please go home. I'll text you," I tell her. She nods.

"Good night Kaoru," She walks past me, and stops by Hikaru.

"He deserves answers," She tells him with a little bit of righteous anger. With that she stalks off. I quirk a smile. Hikaru turns and watches until her figure disappears. When he turns back to me my smile drops.

"We can talk... but not here," He says. He turns and motions for me to follow. I follow him. We come out of the alley, and then proceed to walk the streets. I take in his appearance. His hair matches mine practically down to the last folicle. He's wearing a black jacket with blue jeans. He glances back momentarily to make sure I'm still following. He leads me to a cafe that is very similar to the one I was in with Hannah and we sit down at a booth hidden in the corner.

He stares at me searchingly and I stare back just as hard. His eyes are curious just like mine. Everything about us is identical. Neither of us speak for a few minutes.

"We're identical," I whisper. His eyes tear away from mine and he looks at his hands.

"Why have you seeked me out?" He asks. He looks as if he were dancing around a point.

"Because I was doing a project on my family tree, and I saw you in the album. There was no name or info, so I asked my mom. She wouldn't tell me who you were, but I heard her whisper your name. I googled it, found an article claiming you'd disappeared. Yet the comments claimed you were alive. I contacted Hannah, and here I am," I explain shortly. He sighs a little sounding relieved.

"So that is all you know of me?" He asks to clarify. He stares at me intensely.

"Yeah," I say, a little put out. He relaxes his posture, and smiles.

"What else do you wish to know?" He asks me.

"Who are you? Why do we look alike? Why are you supposed to be dead? Why aren't I safe here?" The questions tumble out of me. He chuckles affectionately.

"You are quite inquizative. I am Hikaru Hitachiin, but not the one from the article. I was named after him because I looked like him. I don't know why we look alike. Genetics I suppose. I'm not supposed to be dead. I'm only 16. You aren't safe here because New York is dangerous," He tells me. I stare at him.

"I see," I say, a little disbelieving. I frown.

"You look disappointed," He says.

"I don't know. I was hoping for something cool. Like maybe that I have a twin brother or a father," I say, realizing it's true. Sixteen years and I'm still still chasing the idea of a perfect family. He looks at me softly.

"You have a mother, correct?" He asks.

"Yeah," I tell him with a sad smile.

"Well Kaoru, that's one more parent than I have. Families are only perfect if everyone puts in the effort," He tells me. It was almost as if he'd read my mind about the perfect family.

"What was your family like?" I asked him. He smiled saddly.

"I adored my mother. She was a noble woman that always took good care of my brother and I. My brother and I were a lot of trouble, but we were close. My father resents me. He always liked my brother, but for whatever reason I didn't have what it took to make him happy. I lived with my father here, and he kicked me out," He told me. I looked at him saddly.

"I'm sorry. He never tries to find you?" I ask him softly.

"He liked me when we were children, but things changed. I'm not welcome with him anymore," He tells me.

"Where do you live?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Around," He tells me. That leads me to believe he doesn't have a house.

"Come with me," I tell him.

"To Japan?" He asks. I nodd.

"Yeah," I tell him.

"I can't Kaoru. I can't uproot myself from here. I appreciate your worry, but New York is my home. I just met you, and what if my dad comes looking for me?" He says. I can see in his eyes that he wants his dad to come looking for him.

"That's fair, but Hikaru you said yourself New York is dangerous," I tell him.

"For someone whom does not know of it. It is my home though," He tells me. I frown. His eyes look past me out the window. He frowns. I turn, and look out the window. Two guys are standing there staring at him.

"Wait here," He tells me. Before I can respond he stands up and heads outside. I watch him talk to the guys out the window. Things don't look like they're going well. One of them points at me, and Hikaru starts to look angry. They continue to talk and point. Finally, Hikaru walks into the cafe again.

"Everything ok?" I ask. He looks back outside.

"I really need you to go home," He tells me. I gasp.

"But- ," I start to argue. He raises his hand and cuts me off.

"Look Kaoru, you need to forget about Hannah. You need to forget about New York, and most importantly me. You need to forget about me," He tells me, sounding angry. He turns from me and starts breathing in deeply. I reach out and grab his shoulder. He pulls it away from me angerily. "Stay away from me. Go home," He says. Then he storms out of the cafe leaving me alone.

I stand there for a minute, dumbfounded at everything that just happened. I exit the cafe lonlier than ever before and head in the direction of the hotel.

Once I reach the hotel, I call my mother broken hearted to tell her I'll be coming home tomorrow. I settle into bed ready to face whatever nightmare awaits me. As I stare at the ceiling in the dark I think of my conversation with Hikaru. The way he had no home. How he turned down my offer to come to Japan with me. That's when it hit me, I never told him I live in Japan. A wave or realization hits me all at once. I bolt up racing out the door. I had to find Hikaru. My intuition had been correct.

There is something more going on here.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! What's going on? Review for more!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaoru's pov**

It's ten o'clock p.m. Most of the shops are starting close and the streets of New York are empty now. Most of the lights have clicked off thus leaving a feeling of dread in my stomach. Hastily, I walk the street to get to the alley. It is my only clue as to where Hikaru may be. I shiver in the cold December air. In the dimmly lit streets I can see two guys approaching me. I freeze because the unsettling feeling in my stomach grows. They keep getting closer and everything in me is screaming to run, but I can't.

"Hey kid! Come over here," My attention snaps to a frail voice behind me. I turn to see a door slightly ajar with a lady poking her head out. She looks concerned. The pit of dread in my stomach doesn't subside as I make my way towards her. She pulls me in quickly and locks the door.

"Thank you," I tell her. I take in her appearance. She's wearing a royal purple night gown with her silver and black hair tied up in a bun. Her brown eyes search my face and light up with recognition as if she's seen me.

"No problem dear. Don't you know it's dangerous?" She asks me cautiously. I almost want to laugh.

"I've heard that so many times tonight," I snort sounding slightly annoyed. She smiles softly.

"Well clearly not enough to heed the warning. You're very stubborn," She tells me. She cuts herself off as if she has something else to say and though I'm curious I don't question it.

"What's so dangerous?" I ask her finally hoping for some answers.

"Oh dear, you haven't heard about the vampires?" She asks me. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Vampires?" I say laughing. She nodds at me with complete seriousness.

"They're everywhere. You must be careful, some are good. Others are not. You can never tell. I'm you didn't know that," She says to me.

"You're being serious?" I ask smile fading. She sighs and pulls a wooden stake out out of her night gown. She hands it to me.

"Carry this on you. If they attack plunge it through the heart. I'm suprised he didn't warn you," She tells me. I put the stake on a nearby table.

"He?" I ask her. Her smile fades.

"You seek Hikaru, do you not?" She said. I frowned. "I just assume so because you look exactly like him," She quickly explains.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask her.

"I do not," She says to me. I sigh audibly.

"I better go out to find him," I tell her as I turn towards the door.

"Wait!" She says. I turn back to her. She shifts her weight. "It's dangerous out there," She mutters. I almost laugh. She's back on the vampire thing.

"I'll be ok," I pick up the stake to humor her.

"He'll probably come back here. He stays here a lot. I think of him as my own," She says quickly.

"Alright I'll wait here," I say slowly. She ushers me into her living room.

"You can sleep on the couch until he comes home," She tells me. She puts a blanket on the couch along with a pillow. I sit down on the couch.

"Thank you," I tell her softly. She nodds and disappears down the hall.

I don't intend on sleeping. I have so much on my mind. I lay back on the couch and stare at the ceiling. Where could Hikaru be? I'm probably setting myself up for another failure, but in doing this at least there's a slim chance I won't end up so alone. The more I think about everything the slower my mind starts to move. Until I'm not thinking anymore.

_"Daddy, where are you going?" I ask a man pulling on his sleeve. He looks down at me and smiles. However, the smile doesn't mask the sense of urgency in his eyes. _

_"Oh Kao, you'll understand one day. I need to go now," He says pulling his arm away from me. He rushes out the front door. I stand in the open door frame watching him. He glances back at me and then he looks at the moon. I follow his gaze. Tonight is the full moon. The man casts one more look back to me before he runs off the estate. _

_I pull the front door shut. _

_"Mommy, where's daddy?" I ask my mom hearing her walk up behind me. I turn to look at her. She smiles weakly, but I can tell she's sad. Her eyes are swollen, red, and puffy. Her breath hitches as she breathes in. She looks at the door as if she's waiting for it to open again. _

_"Daddy had to go Dear," She whispers. She touches my face almost like she's checking to make sure I'm still here. _

_"Mommy, are we still a family?" I ask her looking at the door. Her eyes tear up again and she opens her mouth. _

_"Of course sweetie. We're just a small family now," She chokes. I frown. _

_"Is Daddy coming home?" I ask though I know the answer. She breathes in deeply. _

_"No, Daddy can't come home anymore," She whispers. She kneels down and pulls me into a tight embrace. I hug her back. When we break the hug I look at her. _

_"Mommy, when is Hikaru coming home?" I ask her saddly. She frowns. _

_"Kaoru, we can't talk about Hikaru anymore," She says sternly. She whispers a few words to me that I've never heard. Everything goes blank in my head. _

_"Mommy, why can't I remember my family?" I ask her saddly. We had just been talking about someone from my family. _

_"I'm your only family now."_

I bolt upright. Daylight is seeping through the windows into the living room. I hold my head in my hands and breathe in deeply. My dreams have been so weird lately. I open my eyes and jump when I see Hikaru sitting in a kitchen chair infront of the couch staring at me. Had he been there a second ago?

"Hikaru," I whisper.

"Hello Kaoru," He replies giving me a crooked half smile. He sits back in his chair alittle bit. "Were you having a nightmare?" He asks.

"A little bit. How could you tell?" I ask him caught off guard by this question.

"You were being restless," He tells me chuckling. I smile a little bit.

"You live here?" I ask him gazing around the living room again.

"Yes, for lack of better words. Nora takes good care of me. You've seeked me out again?" He asks me. I assume Nora is the woman that pulled me in here last night.

"I know there's something going on here. You seemed to know I live in Japan. I never mentioned that," I blurt out just wanting to get to the point. Hikaru looks geniunely shocked and taken off guard.

"I-" He stops unsure of what to say. He looks slightly panicked. My theory has now been confirmed. There's definetly something going on.

"Tell me the truth. I was right. You're my brother aren't you?" I ask him.

"Yes Kaoru, I'm your brother. Your twin brother," He whispers avoiding my eyes. My emotions scramble.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him sounding hurt. He stares absently at his feet.

"It's nice to see you again Kaoru," He says. I stand. He glances up at me. I open my arms. He seems to understand because he stands and allows me to hug him. He loosely wraps his arms around me as if he's afraid of hurting me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"It's not safe for you here," He says again.

"Come home," I tell him.

"I can't," He says to me. I still don't understand why.

"Hikaru," I whine slightly. I'm not one for whinning, but I don't know what else to do to stop him.

"Come on Kaoru. I'll drive you to the hotel and the airport. You need to go home," He says sounding defeated. With that he leads me out of the house to his car and then witin two hours he puts me on a flight to send me across the world.


End file.
